Un Noël en Démon majeur
by Hermineuh
Summary: C'est Noël! La tradition veut que l'on fête cette soirée paisible en famille. Or la famille ne s'arrête pas aux liens de sang! Et avec les Winchester et assimilés, une soirée n'est jamais calme! Bien sûr, c'est sans compter l'invité de Noël. Finalement, peut-être est-ce un jour ordinaire dans la vie de Bobby Singer, Sam et Dean Winchester.


_Notes de l'auteur:  
- rendez-vous à la fin de l'histoire pour plus de commentaires  
- pour jesuisbêtejesuispatissière: joyeux noël en retard, j'espère que ça te plaira, même si aujourd'hui est officiellement le 1er jour de printemps!  
- bonne lecture à tous!_

(***)

Le grondement sourd de l'Impala résonnait entre les dizaines de carcasses rouillées empilées les unes sur les autres. Elle roulait au pas sur le chemin juste assez large pour passer sans égratigner les rétroviseurs ni endommager une quelconque partie de la carrosserie. De toute façon, Dean ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Ni à Bobby d'ailleurs ! Il lui faisait assez régulièrement la réflexion et recevait en retour soit un « Imbécile » ou un « Si tu n'es pas content de l'état du dépôt, ne m'appelle pas lorsque tu auras une question sur une fichue apocalypse que vous deux idiots aurez déclenchée ! ». Sam, s'il était présent, lui jetait alors un regard désabusé. Mais malgré l'attitude bornée de Bobby, il ne pouvait résister à Dean et celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il laisserait toujours assez de place pour que son bébé puisse circuler sans encombre ou être réparée en cas d'incident.

Dean gara sa Chevrolet Impala '67 devant la maison de Bobby, à quelques mètres de la volée de marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, puis coupa le moteur et en descendit. Lorsque le froid de l'hiver vint lui gifler les joues, il remonta rapidement le col de son habituelle veste en cuir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sam, bien plus efficace que lui, avait déjà récupéré leurs sacs contenant vêtements et produits de toilettes. Dean n'eut qu'à porter le dernier, le plus précieux à ses yeux. Puis ils montèrent les quelques marches en bois branlant pour sonner chez le vieil hunter. Nul besoin de verrouiller l'Impala ou de prendre les armes car personne n'oserait s'aventurer sur le terrain de Bobby Singer Salvage Yard sans une bonne raison.

_ Bobby, c'est nous ! lança Sam d'une voix forte.

_ On caille ! appuya Dean. Ouvre-nous !

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes, tentant de se réchauffer en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules. Malheureusement leurs cols n'offraient qu'une faible protection contre le froid. Dean laissa son âme de gamin reprendre le dessus et exhala un nuage de vapeur en attendant que Bobby vienne leur ouvrir la porte.

_ Bobby, appela Sam une nouvelle fois.

Quelques bruits étouffés parvinrent enfin jusqu'à eux, suivi du son caractéristique d'un corps s'affalant sur le sol, puis un juron. Un silence pesant s'installa. Les frères échangèrent un regard.

_ BOBBY ! hurla alors Dean en levant sa jambe droite pour défoncer la porte d'entrée.

Sam n'avait pas perdu un instant et une fois les sacs lâchés, il avait sorti le couteau de Ruby de sa poche, prêt à bondir dans la maison et sauver Bobby de n'importe quel monstre contre lequel il bataillait.

_ J'arrive ! entendirent-ils avant d'avoir eu le temps de détruire la porte, les rassurant ainsi légèrement.

Après une poignée de secondes, un Bobby aux yeux grands ouverts apparut, visiblement pas dans son assiette.

_ Oh, c'est vous ? lança le hunter. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

_ C'est nous ? Ce qu'il nous prend ?! Bien sûr que c'est nous ! rétorqua Dean, sourcils froncés en faisant de grands gestes.

_ Bobby ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sam.

_ Hein ? Oui oui, tout va bien ! les rassura-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Il observa le chambranle de la porte pour constater les dégâts. Il n'y avait rien qu'un coup de tournevis ne pourrait arranger.

_ Il y a un souci ? reprit-il en fixant tour à tour Dean puis Sam.

Celui-ci échangea un regard rapide avec son frère, interloqué. Tous deux étaient toujours plantés sur le pas de la porte et Bobby ne semblait visiblement pas enclin à bouger pour les laisser entrer.

_ Noël, Bobby ? répondit Sam en haussant les sourcils tandis qu'il rangeait le couteau dans sa veste. Tu nous as invités pour fêter Noël chez toi… tu te rappelles ?

_ Noël… oh ! fit Bobby. J'avais oublié ! Désolé les gars, venez, entrez…

Il s'effaça et laissa les Winchester se mettre à l'abri du froid. Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas un instant, ramassèrent les sacs et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison où une douce chaleur régnait. Ils soufflèrent de contentement tandis que le hunter refermait la porte derrière eux, s'assurant qu'elle tiendrait en place le temps de la réparer.

_ Merci Bobby ! lança Dean. Mais, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Mieux que la porte visiblement, marmonna-t-il. Mais sinon oui, pas de soucis. J'étais en train de faire des recherches, expliqua-t-il en indiquant son bureau d'un geste vague.

_ Des recherches ? Sur quoi ? Notre dernière chasse était le nid de vampire dans l'Ohio, s'étonna Sam.

_ Oh oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes les seuls hunters à opérer dans ce pays de dingue, grogna Bobby en attendant que les Winchester se débarrassent de leurs vestes. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre sinon ma vie serait vraiment ennuyante !

_ C'est qui ? Dave ? Il a des problèmes ? demanda Dean en ignorant les remarques sarcastiques.

_ C'est bon, je m'en occupe, rétorqua Bobby en agitant sa main pour dissiper la question. J'ai posé la question directement à la source.

_ A la source ?

Bobby eut un petit sourire gêné et désigna une nouvelle fois le salon. Laissant leurs affaires dans l'entrée, Sam suivi de Dean, se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et avisèrent la silhouette familière toute de noir vêtue, debout au milieu d'un piège à démon devant le bureau en bois où trônait une quantité astronomique de livres anciens.

_ Hello boys, lança Crowley en levant le verre de whiskey qu'il tenait en main.

_ Crowley ! s'écrièrent les Winchester en chœur.

_ Oui, Crowley, répondit le démon en soupirant. Vous êtes si surpris de me trouver ici ? Bobby ne vous a-t-il pas prévenu de sa petite… invocation ?

Crowley avait appuyé ce terme, puis lancé à Bobby un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Ce dernier grogna en jetant un regard mauvais au démon, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

_ Bobby ? C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Dean en se retournant vers le hunter.

_ Tu as invoqué Crowley ? Tout seul ? Sans renfort ? poursuivit Sam.

_ Hey, on se calme ! se défendit Bobby. Je m'occupais de démons que vous n'étiez pas encore nés. Donnez-moi un peu de crédit, merci !

Il dépassa les deux frères d'un geste rageur, contourna le piège emprisonnant Crowley et alla s'affaler sur le siège derrière son bureau. Sans un seul regard pour le Roi des Démons, il attrapa son verre de whiskey et en bu une large gorgée.

_ Hey, ralenti un peu, je ne veux pas que ma dinde soit brûlée parce que tu étais complètement bourré ! s'amusa Crowley alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bobby.

_ Quoi ?! s'étrangla Sam.

_ Pardon ? répondit Dean en écho à Sam. La dinde ?

_ Crowley passera Noël avec nous, répondit Bobby d'un ton las.

_ C'est une blague ? s'écria Dean.

_ Oui, et tu en es la chute, Winchester, répliqua Crowley. C'est un arrangement, dirons-nous. Entre Bobby et moi-même.

_ Un arrangement ? Contre quoi ? Son âme ?

Bobby en aurait recraché son whiskey s'il n'était pas un alcoolique invétéré depuis de nombreuses années.

_ Je lui pose des questions, il me donne des réponses et… en échange il passe le réveillon de Noël avec nous ! expliqua-t-il le regard plongé dans son verre.

_ J'ai demandé à Bobby qu'il se déguise en Père Noël, mais… il a refusé. Il est dur en affaire, fit Crowley de son ton ironique, la voix rocailleuse. C'est dommage, on aurait tous pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux !

_ Oh, ça suffit, grogna Bobby. Espèce de … vieille canaille !

Tous se tournèrent vers Bobby, surpris par son manque de mordant habituel. Ses métaphores et insultes sont en général très imagées, alors ce petit raté avait de quoi les surprendre, y compris Crowley qui offrait sa plus belle expression incrédule.

_ Bobby ? s'étonna Dean.

_ Ca va, juste fatigué, répondit Bobby en se rendant bien compte de sa gaffe. Sam, j'ai un sapin en plastique à l'étage. Porte de gauche, en bas de l'armoire, au fond.

_ Je m'en occupe ! s'enthousiasma Sam, heureux de ne pas avoir à loger dans un hôtel miteux pour la nuit.

_ Dean, on a de quoi manger ?

_ J'ai ramené ce qu'il faut, fit Dean. Sérieusement, il mangera avec nous, lui ?

_ Oui, pas le choix, soupira Bobby en haussant des épaules.

_ Et « lui » vous en remercie. Cachez votre joie, lança Crowley, sourcils levés.

Dean échangea un regard rapide avec Bobby, puis d'un accord tacite, se rendirent dans la cuisine, laissant le Roi des Démons seul dans le salon tandis qu'ils fermaient les portes coulissantes derrière eux.

_ Il va falloir m'expliquer, souffla Dean en s'appuyant contre l'évier du comptoir, visiblement inquiet de la décision qu'avait prise Bobby d'invoquer Crowley.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Bobby. Tout va bien.

_ Je sais que tu fais des pièges comme personne, mais ça reste Crowley. S'il veut t'enc…

Dean s'interrompit devant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Bobby, puis reprit.

_ S'il veut nous jouer un tour, il le fera, il trouvera toujours un moyen ! s'énerva Dean en faisant de grands gestes en direction du salon.

_ Je gère le roi de pacotilles, ne t'en fais pas, le calma Bobby.

_ Bien sûr que je m'en fais ! rétorqua le Winchester. Ca fait combien d'années qu'il nous pourri la vie ?!

_ J'ai un arrangement avec lui, reprit le vieil hunter. C'est un deal, en tout bien tout honneur et non, mon âme n'est pas en jeu. Je crois qu'il en a marre de traîner en enfer.

_ Et c'est censé me rassurer ?!

_ Ecoute mon garçon, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires vis-à-vis de Crowley. Alors, si tu veux te rendre utile, occupe-toi plutôt de la dinde parce que je commence déjà à avoir faim !

Le Winchester secoua la tête. Bobby était plus têtu qu'une mule. Il observa le vieil hunter lui tourner le dos, repartir dans le salon et refermer les portes derrière lui, le laissant seul avec son immense besace de victuailles posé au beau milieu dans la cuisine.

_ Heureusement que j'ai prévu large, nota Dean pour lui-même.

Il se pencha et récupéra le sac qu'il posa sur la table puis y déposa un à un ses achats. Une immense dinde qui aurait pu nourrir un régiment, trois boîtes de châtaignes décortiquées, deux bottes de carottes, des œufs, un poireau pour le goût, et bien évidement l'élément indispensable à tout plat de hunter qui se respecte : deux kilos de pommes de terre. Et comme Dean avait pensé à tout, il sortit trois grandes bouteilles de rhum, brandy et whiskey qui serviraient forcément à un moment ou à un autre.

Satisfait, il contempla le tout puis avisa le petit four dont disposait Bobby avant de fixer l'énorme dinde.

_ Ca rentrera !

Il s'affaira à tout ranger et disposer les ingrédients par ordre de priorité, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses oreilles trainer dans la pièce voisine d'où il entendait quelques bribes de conversation entre Bobby et Crowley.

(***)

Pendant ce temps, Bobby était retourné dans le salon pour y affronter Crowley qui semblait mijoter dans son jus.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre, avertit le vieil hunter en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

_ Je ne vois pas quel genre de réflexion je pourrais faire, rétorqua Crowley entre les dents.

_ Tais-toi et bois, grogna Bobby en faisant glisser un verre jusqu'au Roi de l'enfer.

Alors que Bobby se penchait pour y verser du whiskey de sa réserve spéciale, Crowley se racla la gorge et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une flasque en argent. Il l'ouvrit, fit glisser le liquide couleur miel dans le verre et s'en saisit.

_ Ah, tu es toujours trop bien pour ma piquette ? ironisa Bobby sans haine.

_ Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour tu apprécies les choses les plus délicates, répondit Crowley.

Bobby secoua la tête d'un air navré.

_ Comme moi par exemple, poursuivit Crowley.

_ Oh pitié, gémit Bobby en roulant des yeux.

Ils se turent, laissant les sons de la maison envahir l'espace. Le pas lourd de Sam à l'étage, les bruits de tiroirs et placards dans la cuisine. Sans se quitter une seconde des yeux, ils burent tranquillement leurs boissons. Bobby ayant eu le temps de se resservir copieusement le temps que Crowley finisse son premier verre. Après plusieurs minutes, Crowley le reposa sur le bureau de Bobby puis d'un éloquent haussement de sourcil, désigna le sceau tracé au sol.

_ Non, impossible, refusa Bobby.

Crowley plissa des yeux, regard toujours fixé sur le hunter.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair, dit-il d'une voix calme. Vois-tu, je suis dans un piège à démon et je ne pourrais… satisfaire tes exigences tant que tu ne me libèreras pas.

_ Merci, j'avais bien compris la situation !

_ Je suis dans _ton_ fichu piège…, répéta Crowley en appuyant volontaire sur le « tu ».

_ Yep !

_ Si _tu_ ne m'avais pas fait tomber du canapé, reprit Crowley, je ne serais pas piégé dans _ton_ fichu…

_ Je sais! J'ai compris, espèce d'andouille ! Le répéter cent cinquante fois ne va pas me faire lever pour te libérer ! rétorqua Bobby.

Crowley eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de plisser des yeux.

_ Et si je demandais plus gentiment ? tenta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

_ Dieu sait à quel point j'aimerai voir le Roi des Enfers supplier d'être libéré, mais… primo, je sais que tu ne le feras jamais…

_ J'aurai essayé, répondit Crowley en haussant des épaules.

_ Et secundo, tant que les gars seront là, tu te doutes que je ne pourrais pas.

_ C'était ta maladresse, fit Crowley. Si tu m'avais laissé le temps, je serais déjà à Tahiti avec un cocktail. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un endroit magique !

_ Ce n'était pas volontaire, répondit le hunter en se relevant de son fauteuil. J'ai été surpris par les gamins. J'avais oublié qu'ils devaient venir. C'était un geste malchanceux.

_ Ouais, pas pour tout le monde, grogna Crowley.

_ Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas si grave. Arrête de râler, vieille bique ! rouspéta Bobby en contournant son bureau et se dirigea vers Crowley.

Il s'arrêta juste devant le cercle.

_ Dis-toi que tant que tu ne représenteras pas de danger immédiat, ils te laisseront peut-être la vie sauve, expliqua Bobby en retirant sa casquette et la remettant aussitôt en place.

_ Tu sais comment rassurer les gens, ironisa Crowley, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part du hunter. Par contre, tu pourrais me rejoindre ?

Le démon attrapa son verre et le leva à hauteur de regard.

_ C'est marée basse, poursuivit-il.

_ Ca, répondit le hunter en désignant le verre, ça peut s'arranger.

Alors que Bobby allait poser un pied dans le sceau, ils entendirent Sam descendre l'escalier de son pas léger et aérien. D'un mouvement brusque, Bobby tourna sur ses talons et prit la direction de sa cave en maugréant dans sa barbe.

_ Ca va être une très, très longue veillée de Noël, soupira Crowley en se versant une nouvelle rasade de whiskey de sa réserve privée.

(***)

Sam n'avait pas perdu une seconde. Dès qu'il avait reçu les instructions de Bobby pour récupérer les décorations de Noël, il avait sauté les marches quatre à quatre puis était entré dans la chambre qui avait été réaménagée et servait visiblement de débarras. Un bric à braque sans nom s'entassait. Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Sam avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une sorte de chemin qui zigzaguait entre toutes les piles. Il finit par s'y engager non sans s'être imaginé un scénario catastrophe dans lequel un tas lui tombait dessus et où il agonisait durant de longues heures à l'insu de tous. Après réflexion, Sam se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable.

_ Soit ma vie est vraiment trop souvent menacée, soit je traîne trop avec Gabriel, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il contourna avec agilité quelques caisses en carton contenant le matériel du parfait petit hunter, poussa une immense malle en métal et farfouilla jusqu'à atteindre la vieille armoire branlante qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle contenait quelques vêtements poussiéreux et, accrochés sur des cintres, deux robes qui avaient dû appartenir à la défunte épouse de Bobby. Le Winchester sentit qu'il s'agissait là de reliques et quoi que Bobby puisse dire ou faire, Sam savait qu'il était un grand sentimental. D'un geste précautionneux, quasi-religieux, il écarta les vêtements et avisa un grand carton posé au sol. Faisant attention de ne pas faire voler la poussière, il le tira vers lui et le posa sur le plancher de la pièce. D'un rapide coup de couteau (l'arme de Ruby ne servait pas qu'à tuer des démons) il ouvrit le carton et vérifia qu'il contenait les décorations de Noël. Comme Sam s'en doutait, elles étaient vieilles et défraîchies. Le sapin, s'il méritait cette dénomination, se composait apparemment d'une tige en plastique trouée par endroits pour y placer les branches. Il avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Sam s'assura de ne rien avoir raté dans l'armoire puis souleva le carton et le porta à bouts de bras. Il fit demi-tour et réussit à sortir de la pièce encombrée qu'il referma derrière lui. Il reprit l'escalier, évita de justesse une collision avec un Bobby particulièrement bougon et finit par atteindre la cuisine.

_ Hey, lança-t-il à son frère en désignant la petite table d'un mouvement de tête, on mange ici ?

_ Oui, je pense. Et si Crowley reste dans l'autre pièce, la soirée n'en sera que meilleure !

Sam eut un petit rire à la remarque de Dean. Certes la présence du Roi des Démons chez Bobby l'ennuyait, mais voir son grand frère aussi focalisé à préparer la nourriture, et visiblement s'amuser, le rendait heureux. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles et bénéficier d'une pause le temps d'une soirée où ils pourraient se reposer et se détendre était appréciable.

Il posa le carton sur le sol de la cuisine.

_ Bon, je mets le sapin ici ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ouais, bonne idée. Il est grand ?

_ Errr… hésita Sam, environ soixante centimètres ?

_ Rhoooo, Sam, petit prétentieux ! s'exclama Dean en étouffant un ricanement.

_ Ha ha, très drôle. Je disais donc : soixante centimètres. Il est plutôt petit… on le pose par terre ?

Les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux, dans la petite cuisine austère où l'unique mobilier trônait contre un mur et se résumait à une petite table et quatre chaises,

_ On ne peut pas faire de miracle, commenta Dean.

_ Ouais, fit Sam légèrement résigné, je vais le poser là…

_ Il ne risque pas d'être dans le passage, observa Dean en regardant Sam s'agenouiller et monter le petit sapin de plastique puis le poser sur le sol près de la porte donnant sur le couloir.

_ C'est l'intention qui compte. Il y a quelques décorations… des guirlandes, je crois. Je les installe où ? Dans la cuisine ? Ailleurs ?

_ Dans la cuisine.

_ Vu ce qu'il y a, fit Sam en jetant un regard dépité dans le carton, on ne pourra pas faire mieux.

S'appliquant avec la foi du converti, Sam réussi à décorer la petite pièce et presque lui donner un air festif. Quelques guirlandes rouges et argentées s'étaient retrouvées autour des fenêtres et des encadrements de portes. Seules trois boules avaient survécu et étaient maintenant perchées sur le sapin. Un autocollant représentant un père-noël hilare avait été collé sur l'une des vitres.

_ C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, soupira Sam en se redressant.

_ C'est parfait, Sammy, fit Dean en relevant le nez de son pelage de pomme de terre.

Il observa la pièce et semblait ravi.

_ Vraiment parfait ! répéta-t-il.

Sam remarqua l'expression extatique de son frère et lui rendit son sourire.

_ Pour cette nuit, commença Sam avant d'être interrompu.

_ Tu prends la chambre d'ami, je dormirai sur le canapé dans le salon.

_ Il y a Crowley… rappela le benjamin.

_ Merde… je l'avais oublié, lui ! Hum… t'en fais pas, j'ai mon sac de couchage. Dans le pire des cas, je dormirai dans l'abri. Toi, prends la chambre.

_ Dean…

_ J'insiste, petit frère ! C'est Noël, je me sens d'humeur généreuse ! Profites-en !

Sam lâcha un petit rire. Dean était toujours d'humeur généreuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Mais Sam savait que s'il lui faisait remarquer, Dean se mettrait automatiquement en position de défense type « mâle alpha ». Il se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. Il récupéra le carton vide et remonta à l'étage. Passer une nuit dans des chambres séparées était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Et malgré toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, l'excès d'intimité pouvait parfois lui porter sur le système. Cette offre de Dean arrivait tel du pain béni.

(***)

Après sa petite séance de décoration, Sam était remonté à l'étage. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au passage pour s'assurer que Crowley restait coincé dans le sceau.

_ Gigantor, le salua-t-il.

Le Winchester ne s'était pas senti d'humeur et l'avait laissé planté dans le piège. Il avait ensuite consciencieusement replacé le carton dans l'armoire. Puis était une nouvelle fois redescendu pour récupérer ses affaires. Il laissa celles de Dean dans l'entrée afin qu'il puisse les prendre lorsqu'il aura décidé où il dormirait.

En passant devant le salon, il avait relevé que Bobby parlait à Crowley, et avait passé son chemin sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Connaissant la maison comme sa poche après y avoir passé de nombreux jours et de plus nombreuses nuits, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Il s'agissait là d'un bien grand mot car la pièce faisait souvent plus office de refuge que de chambre. Elle avait été libérée de toute fioriture et ne comptait pour tout mobilier qu'un lit double qui avait connu une meilleure époque, une table de chevet et une lampe posée dessus. Il savait que, savamment rangé sous la literie, se trouvait un lit de camp dépliable et dans l'armoire murale quantité de couvertures et sacs de couchages.

Au fil des ans, la maison de Bobby s'était transformée en refuge idéal contre toute invasion zombies.

A cette pensée, Sam ne put retenir un rire. C'aurait été une remarque typique de Dean.

_ Alors, on se fait rire tout seul ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Sam esquissa un sourire et poussa un long soupir théâtral. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix aux intonations sarcastiques.

_ Je suis bien obligé vu que mon artiste comique a décidé de ne plus faire d'apparition, rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner.

_ C'est parce que mon public est très difficile ! protesta-t-il.

_ Mais de qualité !

Le Winchester secoua la tête. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et posa ses affaires contre l'un des pieds.

_ C'est ta chambre ?

_ Pour la nuit, confirma Sam.

Il finit par faire face à l'intrus.

_ Je n'ai pas entendu tes ailes, fit Sam d'un air innocent. Je suppose que tu traines dans les parages depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas Gabe ?

_ Tu fais trop attention aux détails, Sammy. Ca va te jouer un tour !

_ Te jouer un tour, lança Sam en appuyant sur le « te ».

_ Mouais, en effet, c'est plus juste ainsi, admit Gabriel. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ton très cher frère dormira ici cette nuit ?

_ Non, visiblement pas.

_ Le salon ?

_ Crowley…

_ Il lui tiendra compagnie pour la nuit, ironisa Gabriel. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amuseront comme des petits fous !

_ Ah non, l'interrompit Sam. Hors de question ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il dorme dans la cave non plus ! Alors si tu veux que Dean ne soit pas dans cette chambre cette nuit, trouve un moyen de le faire dormir ailleurs.

_ Oki doki ! s'exclama Gabriel avec un large sourire.

_ De préférence dans un lit confortable ! se rattrapa Sam, connaissant bien les anciennes habitudes du Trickster. Et dans cette maison !

_ Tu compliques tout, se plaignit Gabriel en s'avançant d'un pas lourd vers le Winchester. Si je lui construis sa propre petite maisonnette tout confort dans le jardin, tu seras content ?

_ Il faudra que tu arrives à le convaincre d'y dormir. Sachant qu'il y a…

_ Oui, je sais, Crowley. Complexe du grand frère, blablabla, protéger Sammy, etc., etc.… Bref ! Laisse-moi faire, j'ai une petite idée en tête !

Gabriel se planta devant Sam et lui fit son sourire le plus radieux. Le Winchester préféra abandonner la partie pour l'instant. Il laissa l'archange poser ses mains sur ses larges épaules et le forcer à se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Et tu ne devais pas être en chasse de… je ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Sam lorsque Gabriel finit par le libérer.

_ Déjà fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis trop efficace !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. La vantardise de Gabriel n'avait d'égal que ses pouvoirs d'archange. Il devait pourtant l'avouer, le petit brun excellait dans bien des domaines.

_ Merci, merci, lança Gabriel. Mais c'est naturel, tu sais.

_ Rhaaaa ! Arrête de lire mes pensées ! Espèce de… d'ignoble petit être ailé !

_ Il va falloir que tu trouves mieux que ça, ça devient presque ridicule, là… répliqua Gabriel l'air beaucoup trop sérieux pour être honnête.

_ Je suis à court d'insultes, soupira Sam en secouant la tête tandis que l'archange se collait un peu plus à lui.

_ Ouais bon, on verra ça une autre fois. Tu es libre ?

_ J'ai bien cinq minutes ou dix minutes à te consacrer. Mais pas plus ! l'avertit Sam.

_ C'est déjà ça de pris ! s'enthousiasma Gabriel en poussant sur la pointe de ses pieds ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Sam.

Tous deux s'affalèrent sur le lit qui grinça dangereusement.

(***)

_ S'il y avait un mur, je serais en train de me taper la tête contre, lança Crowley d'un ton morne, le visage fermé.

_ Il fallait y penser avant ! rétorqua Bobby.

_ Avant quoi ? reprit Crowley de la même voix. Avant que tu ne me fasses tomber dans le sceau ? Avant que les Winchester ne pointent le bout de leurs atroces problèmes d'image paternelle ? Ou avant qu'un putain d'archange ne ramène ses fesses ?

_ Shhh !

_ Ne me shhh pas, Robert Singer ! menaça-t-il.

_ Tsk ! l'intima Bobby en levant sa main droite.

Crowley leva un sourcil et écarta un bras, dans l'expectative.

_ Vu le bruit, Gabriel n'est pas venu pour tes fesses, expliqua Bobby visiblement plus calme que lorsque Crowley avait ressenti la présence angélique dans la maison.

_ Que…

Crowley hésita une seconde avant de reprendre, sourcils froncés.

_ Ne me dis pas que ton caribou de fils adoptif se paie une tranche d'archange ?!

Bobby haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace.

_ Je vais être malade, grogna-t-il.

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu es choqué, rétorqua Bobby en roulant des yeux. Ce serait bien la meilleure !

Crowley ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son visage le plus innocent.

_ Tu me connais mal, Robert ! protesta-t-il pour la forme. Je te rappelle que Gigantor a un passé avec les être surnaturels ! Si ça se trouve, je serai sa prochaine victime… il me torturera, abusera de ma pureté, gémit-il en agitant les bras à la manière d'un dramaturge grec.

_ Oui, évidemment, ironisa Bobby, c'est bien connu que personne ne résiste à tes fesses !

_ J'en connais un qui n'y résiste pas, rétorqua Crowley qui avait repris sa posture désinvolte habituelle.

_ Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons, l'ignora Bobby. Où sont stationnés tes soldats ?

_ Tu veux sérieusement que je te donne des informations ?

_ Vu que tu n'es pas prêt de sortir du piège, autant me donner des informations utiles, ça nous fera gagner du temps et ils ne se poseront pas de question sur ta présence.

Crowley fronça les sourcils et garda le silence.

_ Ne commence pas à faire ta tête de cochon, le prévint Bobby, ou je te laisse pourrir ici.

_ Comme c'est mignon. Des menaces, ironisa Crowley en souriant.

_ Je suis plein de ressource.

_ Je le sais bien, cher Robert.

Bobby esquissa un léger sourire en gardant son regard braqué sur le démon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Crowley ne finisse par pousser un soupir.

_ D'accord, mais uniquement si tu envoies d'autres hunters que Heckel et Jeckel. Je veux des exorcismes, pas de couteau ni de colt. Deal ?

_ Deal.

Le hunter ne perdit pas une seconde et déploya rapidement une carte des Etats-Unis sur son bureau.

_ Salina, Kansas, commença Crowley d'un ton résigné.

_ Tu seras généreusement remercié, le consola Bobby tandis qu'il encerclait la ville d'un rapide coup de stylo rouge.

_ Je l'espère bien, grogna le Roi de l'Enfer.

Il reprit l'énumération des différentes villes et états.

(***)

Dean enfourna la dinde avec un petit soupir de satisfaction. D'un geste quasi-théâtral, il tourna sur ses talons et jeta le torchon sur son épaule droite.

_ Parfait ! déclara-t-il en regardant les préparations.

Les légumes avaient été coupés en julienne et savamment placés autour de la dinde qui baignait dans un petit bouillon dans l'immense plat qu'il avait trouvé au fond d'un placard. Les pommes de terre tranchées attendaient d'être cuites dans la sauteuse, mais il disposait une bonne heure devant lui avant de commencer la cuisson. Il avait trouvé la recette de tout le repas sur internet et, bien qu'il soit plus apte à faire des hamburgers à se damner, il avait préféré tenter un plat traditionnel. Il espérait qu'il ne se tromperait pas.

Tandis qu'il fredonnait un air des Blue Oyster Cult, il s'empara d'une casserole, y versa un bon litre de lait, rajouta du brandy et du rhum qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour l'occasion, une bonne cuillérée à soupe de miel, une pincée de cannelle et un jaune d'œuf pour finir. Il alluma le gaz et fit réchauffer le tout en mélangeant bien. Sa bonne humeur allait crescendo et il se permit de laisser démons et monstres de côté pour une soirée. Certes Crowley était de la partie, mais il comptait bien ne pas laisser sa gaieté se détériorer à cause de lui. Il s'avoua qu'il aurait apprécié avoir Castiel à ses côtés, mais l'ange avait expliqué qu'il devait s'occuper du Vatican (ou autre, Dean n'avait pas réellement écouté, son attention s'étant arrêté après le « Non Dean, je ne peux pas »). Dean se rendit compte qu'il ressentait ce manque bien trop souvent. S'il osait aborder l'espace d'un instant ses sentiments, il se serait aperçut qu'il voulait sincèrement passer Noël avec Castiel. Mais ça serait pour un autre jour. Il secoua la tête et enfouit sa pensée parasite très profondément dans son trou noir réservé aux émotions, de façon à ne jamais la revoir, ni même admettre son existence.

Il comptait bien profiter de cette soirée de Noël avec Sam et Bobby, comme il avait si souvent espérer le faire avec John.

Sentant ses pensées prendre un chemin difficile, il chassa un sentiment morose qui menaçait de refaire surface, secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et marmonna la liste des choses à faire dans sa barbe afin de se changer les idées.

_ Eggnog, patates, couverts… eggnog… bon, il doit être prêt.

Il éteignit le gaz et versa la mixture dans une cruche d'habitude réservée à l'eau (qui ne servait pour ainsi dire jamais). Il suffisait d'attendre que le tout refroidisse et ils pourraient enfin déguster l'eggnog fait maison. Dean se sentait assez fier de lui.

_ Hey Dean ? entendit-il derrière lui.

_ Oh punaise ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Il avisa son frère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Sammy ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

_ Haha ! Pardon, pardon ! Dis, j'ai comme un doute… on aura assez à manger ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? J'ai pris du king-size ! Bobby en aura pour quinze jours de restes!

Il vit son frère faire une légère grimace.

_ Donc, si on a l'invité de Noël, ça ne posera pas de problème ? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

_ Non bien sûr ! Attends… l'invité de Noël ? répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Deano ! Ca faisait un bail ! s'enthousiasma Gabriel en surgissant de derrière Sam.

_ Gabriel… grogna Dean.

_ Alors, j'ai entendu qu'on utilise tout son savoir-faire pour nous concocter un bon petit plat ?

_ Sam, tu n'es pas sérieux… poursuivit Dean en fixant son frère d'un regard noir.

Sam ne put que hausser les épaules en plissant les sourcils.

_ Cassie a bien de la chance d'avoir un petit chef à la maison !

Dean ignora la remarque mais reporta son regard vers l'archange qui passait en revue tous les préparatifs.

_ Ca m'a l'air bien tout ça ! s'enthousiasma Gabriel. Bon boulot Deano !

_ Hors de question qu'il reste, grogna Dean à l'intention de son frère.

_ Dean…

_ Oh, du eggnog ! Parfait ! poursuivit Gabriel en prenant la cruche. Je me sers, t'embête pas pour moi !

_ Dean, reprit Sam avec un air de chien battu, s'il te plaît…

_ Tu ne voulais pas passer une soirée tranquille ? lança Dean.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan ?! râla Bobby en ouvrant les portes coulissantes qui séparaient la cuisine du salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?!

_ Oncle Bobby ! s'exclama Gabriel en s'approchant du hunter pour lui donner une claque amicale sur l'épaule. Tu es rayonnant, comme toujours !

_ C'est pas grâce à toi, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Sam veut que Gabriel reste pour le dîner, expliqua Dean.

_ Dean, depuis le temps qu'il nous aide… se justifia Sam.

_ Ca n'est pas un passe-droit pour nous coller aux basques dès qu'il a envie d'embêter quelqu'un !

_ Tu as peur de succomber à mon charme irrésistible, Dean-chéri ? lança Gabriel. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je sois parmi vous ! Mais je comprends, tu sais !

L'archange haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

_ Mon sex-appeal est absolument incontrôlable !

_ Sam, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! s'écria Dean. Il est insupportable !

_ Gabe, c'est pas le moment, grogna Sam en même temps que son frère.

_ Alleeeeez, tu m'adores Deano ! s'exclama Gabriel.

_ Gabe !

_ Sam, je vais le faire frire, je te jure que je vais le faire frire !

Bobby regarda tour à tour Dean, Gabriel puis Sam d'un air désespéré. Il secoua la tête, incapable de suivre les arguments des uns et des autres dans tout ce boucan qui tournait à la cacophonie, chacun parlant de plus en plus fort pour se faire entendre. Il soupira et se retourna vers Crowley qui arborait un sourire radieux en suivant la dispute. Il nota le regard de Bobby et leva un sourcil interrogatif lorsque le hunter haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

_ Gabriel reste ici ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Crowley eut un léger mouvement de recul en entendant ces mots auxquels il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

_ Bobby, non ! s'opposa Dean.

_ J'appuie l'écureuil ! lança Crowley.

_ Avec Crowley dans les pattes, répondit Bobby d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion, je préfère avoir une sécurité. Si Cas n'est pas là, Gabriel fera l'affaire.

Crowley affichait une expression qui frôlait l'outrage, bouche ouverte, prêt à défendre son honneur de souverain. Mais il se ravisa et nota mentalement toutes les railleries auxquelles Bobby devrait se soumettre s'il voulait un jour se faire pardonner. Finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, se dit-il en souriant.

Bobby, à qui tous ces changements d'expression n'avait pas échappé, préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment, trop occupé à garder les gamins avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise comme s'entretuer, ou pire, détruire sa maison !

_ Au fait, reprit-il, pourquoi Cas n'est pas là ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dean qui sentit soudain une certaine chaleur lui monter aux joues.

_ Il heu… il a dit qu'il devait veiller au bon déroulement de je-ne-sais-quoi au Vatican, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Vatican ? s'étonna Gabriel. En Italie ?

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Qu'il devait s'occuper du « benedictum papalem » ? poursuivit Gabriel visiblement interloqué.

_ C'est ça, oui, ça y ressemble, confirma Dean.

_ Mais, fit l'archange, nous n'y intervenons plus depuis de… Oooooh, je vois…

Gabriel grimaça, sourcils légèrement haussés. Aussitôt, un silence glacial s'installa dans la petite cuisine. Tous les regards étaient toujours braqués sur l'aîné Winchester dont le visage s'assombrit.

Dean n'était pas un imbécile. Certes il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Sam ou Bobby, mais de là se faire tourner en bourrique par Castiel… Il sentit un maelström d'émotions bouillir en lui. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon qu'il jeta ensuite sur la table.

_ Le repas sera prêt dans une heure, dit-il, égal à lui-même. Pas de retardataire ou il perdra son droit de s'asseoir à table.

Sans attendre de réaction, ni regarder qui que ce soit, il quitta la pièce, traversa le couloir et claqua la porte de la maison derrière lui.

_ Bravo Einstein ! grogna Bobby, en lançant un regard mauvais dont il avait le secret, vers Gabriel.

_ Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il utiliserait une excuse bidon pour poser un lapin à Dean ? se défendit l'archange. Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais dans la tête de mon petit frère ! S'il ne voulait pas venir, il aurait dû dire la vérité à Dean ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

Bobby secoua la tête et repartit dans le salon, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Sam poussa un soupir et s'avança vers Gabriel.

_ Pourquoi Cas ne voudrait-il pas venir ? demanda le Winchester, bras ouverts pour marquer son incompréhension.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vis pas dans sa tête !

_ Quelle est cette célébration ?

_ Oh, c'est un vieux truc… lorsque le Pape bénit les fidèles, on envoyait un ange ou deux pour purifier la foule.

_ Purifier ? s'étonna Sam. Vous faisiez ça ?

_ Oui, mais purifier n'est pas vraiment le terme… en fait, on sondait les âmes des croyants. Les plus désespérés, ceux qui souhaitaient la rédemption, on… comment expliquer cela sans passer pour des manipulateurs de bas-étages ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ On nettoyait leur âme. En gros, on enlevait le sentiment de culpabilité et on le remplaçait par une sorte de chaleur qu'ils attribuaient à l'amour de notre père pour eux. Du coup, ils se sentaient transformés, bladi-bladi-bla, ils retournaient chez eux et prêchaient le nom de Dieu encore mieux que les prêcheurs officiels. Et BAM ! Vingt convertis en cinq minutes !

_ C'est de la com., répondit Sam en riant alors qu'il ouvrait les placards et en sortit cinq assiettes.

_ Si tu veux.

_ Et pour les croyants pas si désespérés ?

_ S'ils avaient la foi, on ne faisait rien. Pour ceux qui perdaient la foi, on leur rappelait gentiment toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises, du coup ils se noyaient dans leur propre sentiment de culpabilité, on laissait mijoter un an et hop, on s'occupait d'eux comme des autres. Facile !

_ Ouais… manipulateurs…

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ On a arrêté de le faire quand l'Eglise a achevé la construction de la basilique Saint Pierre.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est magnifique pourtant ! L'architecture est incroyable, s'enthousiasma Sam en disposant les assiettes sur la petite table.

_ Exactement. Autant certaines personnes voyaient cette œuvre dédiée à mon père, autant nous avions vite compris que les Papes et Evêques cherchaient plus un signe ostentatoire de puissance que la quête de la glorification de mon père. Bref, nous avons arrêté de soulager l'âme des fidèles. Déjà qu'il s'agissait là de notre dernière action publique en quasiment deux mille ans, l'absence de notre Père et voir ce que les humains faisaient au nom de Dieu pour leur bénéfice personnel a fini par nous convaincre d'arrêter ce carnaval. Enfin, quand je dis « nous », je devrais dire « ils ». Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'avais mis les voiles !

Sam hocha la tête, sourcils levés. Plus il fréquentait Gabriel, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait presque rien du monde où il vivait. Heureusement que l'archange était assez patient pour lui expliquer l'histoire de sa propre race. Il se détourna de Gabriel et ouvrit un tiroir pour récupérer un assortiment dépareillé de couverts et les disposer autour des assiettes.

_ Et Cas serait allé là-bas ?

_ C'est beaucoup de boulot pour rien, rétorqua Gabriel en reniflant. Surtout qu'on y envoyait les plus jeunes, pas des soldats tels Cas. Uniquement les derniers arrivés. C'était surtout pour les habituer aux humains. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris !

Gabriel tourna sur ses talons, voulant clore la discussion qui ne l'intéressait guère.

_ Mais pourquoi Castiel serait-il allé là-bas plutôt qu'être ici ? Avec nous ? Avec Dean.

_ Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? soupira Gabriel en refaisant face à Sam. Je n'en sais rien. Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Se repentir ou ne plus être impliqué avec les Winchester ? A toi de choisir ! Et maintenant, ça suffit !

Il fit apparaître un verre vide devant Sam qui le rattrapa au vol grâce à ses excellents reflexes de hunter.

_ Bois et détends-toi, ça te fera du bien. Et en plus, il est bon !

Gabriel versa une grande rasade d'eggnog et ignora somptueusement les grognements de Sam sur d'éventuels débris de verre s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

(***)

_ Petite dispute de couple ? lança Crowley lorsque la double-porte coulissante fut refermée.

_ On se croirait dans Dr. Sexy M.D., ça devient infernal ! soupira Bobby en s'appuyant sur celles-ci alors qu'il se grattait distraitement la barbe.

_ Alors, qui sont les grands gagnants du dîner Made by Singer ? Deux Winchesters et un Archange ? Pas d'imperméable en vu ?

_ Pas aux dernières nouvelles, mais ils ne peuvent jamais rester loin l'un de l'autre alors…

_ Je me sens en infériorité numérique, j'espère que tu te rends compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour toi, Robert !

Bobby, toujours adossé à la double-porte, finit par s'avancer vers Crowley et entra dans le piège sans hésitation.

_ Ton sens du sacrifice est admirable, ironisa-t-il avant de glisser une main le long de la joue du démon.

Le vieil hunter n'attendit pas la réponse de Crowley et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant ses doigts caresser la barbe poivre et sel du démon.

_ Il était temps, grogna Crowley, s'écartant le temps de prononcer sa petite remarque avant de retourner un baiser plus enhardi alors qu'il sentait Bobby sourire sous ses lèvres.

Très doucement, il glissa une main dans son dos et attira le hunter un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant l'échange, ne le relâchant que pour le laisser respirer quelques instants plus tard.

_ Dommage que notre petite séance d'interrogation ait été interrompue, souffla Crowley dans le creux de l'oreille de Bobby.

Le hunter se tortilla légèrement en repoussant Crowley du coude.

_ Arrête, tu sais bien que je suis chatouilleux, grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Au vu de l'air très fier qu'arborait le démon, il n'avait pas oublié.

_ On continuera plus tard, reprit Bobby en s'écartant, brisant tout contact physique.

_ Et pour ça ? demanda Crowley en indiquant du menton la peinture au sol.

_ Toujours pas ! Peut-être tout à l'heure, le rassura-t-il.

Crowley ne retint pas un long soupir de mécontentement. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise que Bobby avait aimablement apportée tandis que ce dernier reprit place sur son fauteuil.

(***)

Dean avait quitté la maison avec une boule de fureur au ventre. Un coin de son esprit l'avait titillé depuis le rejet de Castiel de se joindre à lui, mais il avait strictement refusé d'y porter une quelconque attention, comme à son habitude. Il avait donc enfoui ses doutes et poursuivi sa route. De plus, pourquoi l'ange refuserait-il de le voir ? S'il avait d'autres projets, il pouvait simplement lui dire et décliner l'invitation ! Plutôt que de lui mentir en prétextant d'autres projets… et refuser… Le hunter se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation et de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête brusquement et en chassa ses idées noires. Ou plutôt, il les enfoui une nouvelle fois très profondément, pour tenir compagnie à ses doutes, regrets et autres sentiments de culpabilité.

Il grimpa dans l'Impala et s'installa derrière le volant. D'un geste calculé, il tourna le bouton de l'autoradio et laissa les notes de Led Zepplin « Ramble On » emplir l'habitacle.

_Leaves are falling all around_

_It's time I was on my way_

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged_

_For such a pleasant stay_

_But now it's time for me to go,_

_The autumn moon lights my way_

_For now I smell the rain_

_And with it pain_

_ Mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il en coupant la musique.

Il poussa un long soupir et laissa sa tête s'abattre sur l'appuie-tête. La fatigue du trajet, des dernières chasses et des problèmes avec Sam s'accumulaient et le laissaient de plus en plus las. Il savait qu'il frôlait l'épuisement. Mais la perspective d'un repas en famille l'avait revigoré et il s'était senti capable de repartir du bon pied ! L'absence de Castiel l'avait un peu démoralisé, mais passer un moment de qualité avec son frère et Bobby avait suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Puis vint Crowley. Suivi de Gabriel. Et maintenant il apprenait que Castiel s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Comment garder le sourire lorsqu'on est tourné en bourrique par un démon et un trouillard d'archange ? Le coup de grâce avait été l'excuse bidon de Castiel. Probablement ce qui lui minait le plus le moral.

Il assena un violent coup de poings sur le volant et jura à haute voix de douleur et de frustration.

Dean sentait toujours la chaleur qui lui était montée aux joues et qui maintenant refusait de le quitter. Pourtant, il devait se résigner. Il se devait de retourner dans la cuisine, finir les cuissons et surtout prétendre que ni l'absence de Castiel ni son mensonge transparent ne le vexaient. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il hésita à appeler l'ange en imperméable pour lui demander des explications, mais s'il se refusait à être en sa compagnie auparavant, pour quelle raison viendrait-il à son appel ? Dean étouffa une petite voix qui lui indiquait que Castiel répondait toujours à ses prières et préféra se concentrer sur sa colère qui commençait seulement à retomber, faisant place à ce vide bien familier qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait abandonné par un proche.

Il s'octroya quelques minutes de répit pour reposer ses nerfs et n'hésita qu'une seule fois à sortir de l'Impala pour aller chercher dans le coffre une bouteille de whiskey à peine entamée. Rapidement, il sentit l'hiver reprendre ses droits. Ses doigts et orteils s'engourdissaient bien trop vite et ses cheveux sur sa nuque se raidissaient à mesure que le froid mordant s'emparait de ses membres. Ceci finit par le convaincre de rejoindre la chaleur du foyer. Il ignorerait simplement les regards et remarques, comme à son habitude.

Dean finit par s'extirper de la voiture et s'engouffra dans le vestibule puis dans la cuisine qu'il s'étonna de trouver vide. Il vérifia rapidement la dinde puis avisa l'eggnog. S'il était assez saoul, il pourrait peut-être passer une bonne soirée en jetant quelques remarques méchantes à Crowley. Après tout, il faisait un bouc émissaire tout désigné ! C'est donc avec un large sourire aux lèvres que Dean se versa une grande rasade dans un verre qu'il compléta avec le double de rhum. Par-fait !

(***)

Dean avait réussi tant bien que mal à refaire de l'eggnog pour le reste de la maisonnée, malgré le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait et qui s'épaississait de minute en minute. Mais en bon Winchester qu'il était, même avec un haut degré d'alcool dans le sang, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses gestes et un peu moins ses pensées.

_ Bon sang, il est corsé celui-là, grimaça Sam après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans l'eggnog.

_ Il est bon, hein ? demanda Dean pour la forme, tout sourire en voyant l'expression étonnée de son frère.

Après son quart d'heure passif-agressif dans l'Impala, l'aîné s'était plongé tête la première dans les finitions du repas. Les assiettes étaient maintenant servies et fumantes et il avait appelé la maisonnée à table dans le plus grand des vacarmes. Pour l'instant, seul Sam l'avait rejoint.

_ J'espère que tu as prévu du dessert, cher beau-frère ! lança Gabriel en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

_ Shhhhhhh…, souffla Dean en posant un index sur les lèvres.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les grandes personnes parlent.

_ Ahahaha, très drôle ! Etonnamment, tu ne l'avais encore jamais faite ! Un point pour la nouveauté ! Bon, on mange ?

L'archange jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la cuisine puis se tourna vers Sam.

_ C'est toi qui as décoré ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Hmmmm… grommela Gabriel en plissant des lèvres. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'améliore un peu ?

_ Fais-toi plaisir ! rétorqua Sam avec un grand geste de la main.

_ Ooooh non ! s'écria Dean en se retournant vers Gabriel.

Mais l'archange avait déjà claqué des doigts et soudain, la pièce sembla plus grande, plus lumineuse et beaucoup moins poussiéreuse. Les étagères et piles de livres avaient tout bonnement disparues et le sapin de plastique avait été remplacé par un épicéa majestueux de quasiment deux mètres recouvert de guirlandes électriques et boules de Noël scintillantes. Le reste de la cuisine avait subi un changement similaire et toutes les fenêtres possédaient maintenant une décoration ainsi que les meubles et cadres de portes. Le vieux plafonnier avait été remplacé par un énorme luminaire en forme d'étoile dont la lueur douce et réconfortante rayonnait sur la cuisine. Même la vieille desserte s'était métamorphosée en une magnifique table en bois massif aux chaises accordées qui semblaient particulièrement accueillantes.

Dean s'en approcha et souleva une fourchette bien trop neuve et propre et accordée avec les autres pour faire partie de la collection de Bobby.

_ Bon sang, Gabe ! s'exclama Sam, émerveillé. C'est magnifique !

_ Tout pour voir le sourire de mon Winchester, répondit Gabriel en haussant ses sourcils de manière très suggestive.

_ Il compense, lança Dean après avoir reposé la fourchette.

_ Je t'en prie, rétorqua Gabriel en se retournant vers le Winchester.

Dean se contenta de lancer une grimace à l'archange. Il devait bien se l'avouer, la pièce était magnifique.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE ?!

Dean et Sam ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se précipitèrent dans le salon où Crowley avait poussé ce cri qui tenait du rugissement de colère. Ils ouvrirent les portes coulissantes ne purent bouger d'un centimètre, les mâchoires si grandes ouvertes qu'ils en goberaient des mouches.

_ Gabriel… grogna Bobby, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?!

_ Bobby, commença Sam en levant un index vers le hunter, tu as…

_ Je sais ! glapit le hunter, visage fermé.

_ Des ailes d'anges, acheva Sam.

Attaché dans son dos, une paire de petites ailes blanches à peine plus grandes que celles d'un grand corbeau s'agitaient vigoureusement, laissant quelques plumes duveteuses s'échapper et flotter jusqu'au sol.

_ Et une auréole, ajouta Dean, incrédule.

_ Oh bordel… GABRIEL !

_ Je suis là ! lança l'archange, tout sourire. Ca te va à ravir ! Et à Crowley également !

Une fois le choc visuel de Bobby en caricature d'ange passée, les Winchester tournèrent leur regard vers Crowley, occupé à se tâter les petites cornes rouges qui lui avaient poussées de part et d'autre de son front. Dans son dos, des ailes de chauve-souris pourpres de la même taille que celle de Bobby étaient figées.

_ Ha. Ha. Bonne blague ! railla Crowley en s'approchant autant que possible de Gabriel jusqu'à la limite du piège. Maintenant qu'on a tous eu notre petit fou-rire, pourquoi ne pas retirer tout ce déguisement ridicule ?

_ Non, refusa l'archange. J'aime bien. Ca vous va tellement bien ! Et ta petite queue fourchue est à croquer !

Dans un grommellement sonore, Crowley confirma ses doutes. Gabriel lui avait effectivement collé un appendice supplémentaire à la base de son coccyx.

_ N'essayez même pas de me convaincre de tout retirer, avertit Gabriel en leur lançant un immense sourire. Ca ne fonctionnera pas. C'est mon petit plaisir de Noël. Soit ça, soit je fais pire !

Bobby échangea un regard rapide avec Dean et Sam, puis haussa les épaules.

_ Au moins, je ne finis pas en Père Noël, conclut-il avec un soupir.

_ Ravi pour toi, grogna Crowley qui étudiait sa queue fourchue d'un peu trop près.

_ Bravo Beau-Papa ! s'exclama l'archange. Excellente décision. Et pour toi, Beau-Papa par alliance…

Il claqua des doigts et le piège à démon disparu immédiatement, laissant un Crowley libre comme l'air.

_ Mais je suis sûr que tu ne nous fausseras pas compagnie et que les Winchesters et assimilés ne risquerons rien, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Gabriel d'une voix posée qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'au moindre écart, Crowley vivrait ses derniers instants sur Terre.

Toujours souriant, Gabriel pencha sa tête légèrement de côté, le regard fixé sur le démon.

_ C'est la trêve de Noël, finit par dire Crowley. Personne ne risque rien jusqu'au 26 décembre, y compris votre humble serviteur. On est tous d'accord ?

_ Parfait ! s'exclama Gabriel avec un clap des mains. Et maintenant, à table !

_ Non, pas d'accord ! intervint Dean. C'est un démon ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester bien sagement ici sans nous jouer un tour ou nous trancher la gorge dans notre sommeil ?

_ Tenter quoi que ce soit avec un archange dans les parages ? Tu me crois complètement demeuré, ma parole ! s'indigna Crowley. Je tiens à ma vie plus qu'à ta mort, petit hamster, alors avant de présumer de mes actes, essaie de comprendre clairement la situation dans laquelle je me trouve !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, avant de la refermer, visiblement vexé par les propos de Crowley.

_ Dean, commença Sam en se tournant vers son frère, si jamais Crowley esquisse un mauvais mouvement, Gabriel le transformera en poussière.

_ Littéralement, en poussière, ajouta Gabriel, le regard toujours fixé sur Roi de l'enfer.

Le Winchester ne put que grogner. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas les soutiens nécessaires pour gagner cette discussion.

_ Un pas de travers, lança Dean à Crowley avec un regard mauvais, et je te renvoie les pieds devant en Enfer !

_ Ok, boss ! répondit le démon en roulant des yeux. Et maintenant ?

_ A table ! s'exclama Gabriel ne frappant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains, l'air plutôt satisfait.

Suivant l'exemple de Gabriel qui alla s'affaler sur l'une des chaises, Sam prit place à sa droite, suivi de Dean. Face à l'archange, Bobby, Crowley à ses côtés.

Sam lança un regard de travers au halo de Bobby et cornes de Crowley avant de se pencher vers Gabriel.

_ C'est vraiment nécessaire ? lui glissa-t-il.

_ Tout à fait ! Et comme dit, c'est ça ou je vous transforme tous en petits anges joufflus ! Y compris Dean !

Sam considéra cette option, sentant qu'il y avait matériel à chantage pour toutes les années à venir. Mais au vu de l'humeur exécrable de son frère depuis la découverte du mensonge de Castiel, et son alcoolémie avancée, il préféra ne pas poursuivre.

_ Tu comptes les laisser ainsi longtemps ? demanda-t-il plus par courtoisie vis-à-vis de Bobby que par réelle curiosité.

_ Jusqu'à la fin du repas ? proposa Gabriel.

_ Dieu soit loué ! s'écria alors Dean. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas regarder les cornes de Crowley plus longtemps à moins d'éclater de rire à m'en faire exploser la rate !

_ Ha. Ha., ironisa Crowley. Tu faisais moins le malin tout à l'heure quand ton ange t'a posé un lapin !

_ Ooookay ! fit Bobby en levant les mains et les rabattant violemment sur la table. On va s'arrêter là ! Je meurs de faim et ce que Dean a fait sent sacrément bon !

_ Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Sam. Ca a l'air excellent !

_ Ratatouille aurait des talents cachés, rétorqua Crowley en souriant, toujours prompt à avoir le dernier mot.

Dean se contenta de grimacer au démon, avant de sourire à tous les autres, légèrement gêné par les compliments reçus. Décidés à faire honneur au copieux repas qu'ils dévoraient déjà des yeux, les esprits se calmèrent peu à peu. Dean, pour se donner une contenance, se versa une rasade de rhum dans son verre et le bu cul-sec avant de le remplir à nouveau.

_ Bon, dans cette ambiance chaleureusement, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, déclara Crowley en attrapant sa fourchette.

_ Bon appétit, répondit automatiquement Bobby, suivi de Sam.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'entamer leurs assiettes, Gabriel les rappela à l'ordre une nouvelle fois.

_ C'est très impoli de commencer le repas avant que tout le monde soit à table ! expliqua-t-il, l'index levé afin d'avoir l'attention de tous.

_ Gabe, menaça Sam à voix basse, s'il te plaît…

_ Tsk tsk tsk ! le corrigea-t-il. Il nous manque quelqu'un !

Gabriel désigna la dernière place vacante, en bout de table, face à Dean.

_ Gabe, qu'est-ce que tu… commença Sam.

_ TSK ! le coupa-t-il. Admire mon talent d'acteur !

L'archange se racla la gorge avant de singer l'expression de terreur la plus grotesque, traits tirés, grimace absurde et mains levées. Aucune mimique ne leur était épargnée.

_ Castiel ! cria-t-il. C'est horrible ! Dean ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Chez Bobby ! C'est absolument…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa singerie qu'une rafale de vent vint fouetter leurs visages inquiets et tourbillonna autour d'eux. Quelques décorations s'envolèrent et allèrent s'écraser au loin. Au milieu de la cuisine se tenait un Castiel maintenant son glaive fermement en main, les genoux légèrement fléchis, prêt à parer n'importe quel assaut, tandis que son imperméable retombait doucement en place.

_ C'est… c'est très impressionnant… souffla Gabriel qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée aussi rapide de son petit frère.

L'ange évalua la situation d'un simple coup d'œil. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, affichant surprise pour certains, amusement pour d'autres. Aucun ne semblait souffrir d'une quelconque blessure, et même si la présence d'un démon, fut-il un roi, suffisait à être en soi un élément à risque potentiel, le seul pouvoir d'archange de son frère suffisait à rendre l'endroit sécurisé.

_ Dean, lança Castiel en se tournant vers le Winchester. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ca, très cher frérot, interrompit Gabriel, c'est le repas de Noël auquel tu es invité. Il reste une place là-bas !

_ Gabriel ? s'étonna Castiel en se retournant vers l'archange. Non, je dois…

_ Tu ne dois rien du tout ! trancha-t-il d'une voix forte et sans appel. Assieds-toi et profite de ce repas spécialement préparé par ton petit ami.

Castiel lança un regard hésitant vers Dean. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ce que l'ange prit comme un signe d'encouragement. Il se détendit immédiatement, rangea son arme et s'essuya machinalement les mains sur les pans de son imperméable, clairement gêné d'être le centre d'attention de toute la maisonnée. Dans un silence quasi-religieux, Castiel alla s'asseoir en bout de table, à côté de Crowley.

_ Bonjour Dean, glissa-t-il au Winchester d'une voix douce en s'entortillant les doigts autour de son imperméable pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

_ Hey Cas, répondit Dean d'un ton ferme, puis se saisit de son verre d'alcool qu'il bu en quelques gorgées.

_ Super, je me sens vraiment en minorité, grogna Crowley.

_ Crowley, le salua Castiel avant de tourner son regard vers les autres membres de la maisonnée. Bobby, Sam, Gabriel.

Il hésita une seconde avant de revenir sur Dean et de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

_ Dean, commença-t-il en prenant un air conspirateur, es-tu au courant que Bobby et Crowley ont des attributs qui…

_ Oui, Cas, on le sait, on l'a tous vus ! le coupa Dean. C'est un cadeau de ton emmerdeur de frère.

_ Hey Cassie ! lança Gabriel tout sourire du bout de la table en le saluant de la main.

_ Laisse-moi te servir quelque chose, reprit le Winchester. Les autres commencez à manger tant que c'est encore chaud.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Castiel, ce corps ne requiert pas de nourriture.

_ Juste pour cette fois-ci, Cas, fais comme nous ou essaie au moins de faire semblant, souffla Dean le visage fermé et d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à un ordre.

Le Winchester n'attendit pas de réponse, se saisit de l'assiette de Castiel puis se releva et se dirigea jusqu'aux fourneaux où il sortit la volaille. Derrière lui, la conversation reprit. Il fit un gros effort de volonté pour ne pas écouter la discussion entre Bobby et Crowley, ni Gabriel qui semblait insister sur le fait que tout le repas avait été préparé par ses soins. La phrase était clairement destinée à Castiel qui ne répondit rien. Dean coupa plusieurs morceaux de viande et les déposa de la manière la plus artistique possible, alternant les pommes de terre et légumes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ses pensées l'en empêchaient, trop occupées à passer de la colère noire envers Castiel à la joie de l'avoir avec lui le soir de Noël. La seule chose qu'il ressentait clairement était cette sorte d'énervement et de honte qui l'accompagnait en permanence lorsqu'il était question de l'ange et de sa relation avec lui. Il se força à ne pas se laisser submerger puis retourna vers la table. Il déposa l'assiette devant Castiel.

_ J'espère que ça te plaira, lui dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je suis sûr que ce repas sera exquis, répondit l'ange en ne quittant pas Dean des yeux une seule seconde.

_ Dean ! s'exclama Gabriel d'une voix forte. C'est absolument fantastique ! Les pommes de terre sont un régal !

_ Hmmmmm, approuva Sam, la bouche pleine, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de Dean.

_ Bien… c'est bien, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Pas mal pour quelqu'un dont le sang se transforme lentement en cheeseburger-frites, lança Crowley.

_ Dean, mon garçon, tu nous refais ça quand tu veux, dit Bobby après avoir flanqué un grand coup de coude dans les côtes du démon.

_ Ok Bobby, fit Dean, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres.

Le Winchester tourna son nez vers son assiette sans un regard pour Castiel. Il avait remarqué que l'ange tenait ses couverts en main et les entrechocs ne laissaient aucun doute : il goutait à son plat. Trop plein d'espoir mais trop anxieux d'observer sa réaction, Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à relever les yeux. Il voulait que Castiel apprécie ce modeste repas, même s'il savait qu'à part les hamburgers bien juteux, il ne mangeait pas. Dean s'était bien souvent demandé de quoi les anges pouvaient bien se nourrir. Il en avait conclu que leur Grâce subvenait à leurs besoins et qu'il s'agissait-là d'une immense perte pour eux !

_ C'est excellent, entendit-il Castiel lui souffler.

Dean tourna la tête car il se sentait sourire et ne voulait pas que l'ange remarque sa gêne.

_ Mange, lui répondit-il doucement.

La suite du repas fut tout aussi animée que le commencement, mais bien plus chaleureuse. Ils purent assister à une joute verbale entre Crowley et Gabriel, Bobby faisant office d'arbitre. Dean se détendait de plus en plus, le repas et l'alcool aidant. Sam semblait parfaitement à son aise et Castiel restait très discret.

Bobby fut le premier à se resservir, puis Sam qui dut jouer des coudes lorsque Crowley et Gabriel se relevèrent brusquement pour suivre le mouvement. Dean et Castiel restèrent à table pour les observer. Le Winchester se sentait bien, même s'il aurait apprécié voir l'ange se battre avec les autres pour le repas. Comme s'il avait ressenti le doute dans son esprit, Castiel prit la parole.

_ Merci pour le repas.

Dean tourna vers lui son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il accrocha les yeux bleus.

_ Je t'en prie, Cas. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé… au moins un peu.

_ Bien sûr Dean ! J'ai beau être une entité non-humaine, je sais reconnaître un plat délicieux.

Dean se surprit à rire, même si, il s'en rendait bien compte, cette phrase n'avait rien de comique.

_ Cool, Cas.

Dean hésita une seconde. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Castiel. Il s'en rendait parfaitement compte et se sentit rougir.

_ Tu… heum… Tu veux que je te resserve ? proposa-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

_ Non, merci.

Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir cette déception, il le savait. Il garda son sourire et allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Castiel.

_ Mais j'aimerai si possible, un jour, goûter à tes fameux hamburgers dont tu nous as si souvent parlé. J'ai… erm… j'ai une faiblesse pour ce type de plat.

_ Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Dean après avoir ri de bon cœur. Fais-moi confiance pour promouvoir la vraie nourriture de hunter ! Hamburger-frites ! Et ketchup ! insista-t-il.

Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Castiel, il souriait, heureux d'avoir nourri la maisonnée et surtout fier d'avoir une demande de la part de l'ange. Pour un peu, il aurait sentit son égo se gonfler et parader tel un coq. Un raclement de gorge le força à sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé. Il blâma les yeux trop bleus de Castiel.

_ Quoi ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

Il aurait reconnu ce bruit entre mille.

_ Et le dessert ? demanda son frère. J'espère que tu as prévu une suite !

_ Quoi ?! répéta Dean. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim !

_ On n'est pas tous des demi-portions, Ratatouille, rétorqua Crowley.

_ Des révoltes se sont levées pour moins que ça, appuya Bobby en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux.

_ Les mecs, sérieux, j'ai rien ! Comment vous avez fait pour tout finir ?! J'avais prévu pour un régiment !

Il reçu quelques haussements d'épaules en réponse.

_ Demandez à l'archange du diabète, je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous trouver quelque chose, répliqua Dean en donnant un coup de menton en direction de Gabriel.

_ Vraiment, soupira ce dernier, il faut tout faire dans cette maison !

D'un geste lent, il leva sa main, poussa un long et dramatique soupir, puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les assiettes sales disparurent pour laisser la place à une dizaine de desserts différents.

_ Crêpes Suzette, éclairs, torches aux marrons, glaces, paris-brest, omelette norvégienne queen-size, mille-feuilles, macarons, tiramisu et crème chantilly en veux-tu, en voilà ! énonça-t-il fièrement. Si avec ça on ne dit pas que je suis prêt à vous aider, c'est vraiment de l'hypocrisie !

_ Oui oui, grogna Crowley en attrapant une torche aux marrons, pour une fois qu'un ange fait quelque chose de positif !

_ Ceci, cher Crowley, est une attaque basse et infondée. Mais, comme je l'ai promis à Gigantor ici présent, je resterai courtois. Cette discussion est donc repoussée à plus tard, quand tu ne seras pas sous la protection de Winchester et assimilé !

Crowley ne put que lui lancer un sourire ironique avant de planter sa cuillère dans le dessert. Le reste de la tablée se servit et piocha dans ce qui semblait appétissant, à savoir : tout.

Une fois le repas achevé, ils finirent dans le salon, à divers stades de digestion. Sam et Dean s'étaient affalés dans le canapé, Bobby dans son fauteuil. Crowley se tenait à ses côtés, tandis que Gabriel s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé et discutait avec le benjamin Winchester. Castiel, quant à lui, avait retrouvé sa place habituelle sur le secrétaire et se contentait d'observer, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

D'humeur toujours généreuse, Gabriel fit apparaître un verre d'excellent whiskey dans les mains de tous, à l'exception de Crowley qui préférait toujours sa cuvée spéciale. Ils remercièrent l'archange et les conversations se poursuivirent. Sam versa discrètement l'intégralité de son verre dans celui de son frère puis reporta son attention sur Gabriel.

Peu à peu, les voix se firent plus basses. Enfin, Sam et Gabriel se levèrent et prétextèrent une soudaine fatigue.

_ Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de ne pas aller au lit ensemble ! râla Dean, sourcils froncés.

_ Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que Sam et moi sommes…

_ JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! le coupa Dean, affichant un dégoût visible.

_ Je ne te demande pas si tu veux le lit de camp alors ? lança Sam en souriant.

_ Pitié, non ! Je trouverai bien un endroit !

Sam lui sourit doucement puis souhaita bonne nuit à l'assemblée. Il n'attendit pas les réponses et grognement avant de se saisir de la main de Gabriel et le trainer à sa suite.

_ Bon, les andouilles, c'est pas tout ça, mais je m'approche doucement du centenaire. Bonne nuit ! fit Bobby en se levant à son tour.

_ Oh, Robert, rassure-toi, tu ne fais pas tes 98 ans ! ironisa Crowley avec son sourire narquois en imitant le vieil hunter.

_ Bobby ! interpella Dean. On ne va pas refaire un piège à démon ? Il ne va quand même pas se balader tranquillement sans surveillance ?

Bobby tourna son attention vers Crowley qui le regardait en souriant, puis fixa Dean. Il prit enfin la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Pas la peine, il ne fera rien tant que Gabriel et Cas seront là.

Il sourit à l'air effaré de Dean et lui fit un geste d'apaisement.

_ Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-il. Essaie de te relaxer mon garçon, tu as l'air exténué.

Il ignora alors royalement les protestations du jeune hunter, tourna sur ses talons et quitta la pièce. Crowley claqua des doigts après avoir jeta un petit regard victorieux vers Dean et disparut.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ! s'énerva Dean. Je suis dans un autre monde ! Dans quel univers on laisse le Roi de l'Enfer libre ?!

_ Dean, commença Castiel en se remettant debout, Bobby a raison. Il ne tentera rien tant que Gabriel et moi serons là.

_ Et si vous arrivez une seconde trop tard ? Hein ?

_ Il n'aura pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, fit l'ange d'une voix calme.

_ Ouais, et là il est parti on ne sait pas où ! Si ça se trouve il est en train de lever ses armées !

Castiel fit quelques pas en direction du hunter, mains levées pour l'adoucir.

_ Crowley n'est pas parti loin. Il est toujours dans cette maison. Et il n'y a aucun signe d'agressivité de sa part.

Dean eut un petit mouvement de tête lorsque Castiel finit par se planter devant lui.

_ Toujours ici ? Dans la maison ? Où ça ?

Castiel s'apprêta à répondre, mais s'arrêta, hésitant.

_ Dean, je sais que tu ne fais pas encore confiance à Gabriel, mais je te prie de te fier à mes instincts de soldat. Tout va bien.

Il tenta de sourire et ne réussit qu'à faire une petite grimace à laquelle Dean ne résista pas.

_ Ok, Cas. Mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit, tu l'envoies dans une prison en fer au fond des océans, compris ?!

_ Je… je ne crois pas qu'il existe de tels bâtiments dans…

_ Cas ! Sérieusement ! C'est une figure de style !

_ Oh… désolé.

Dean éclata de rire. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé et indiqua la place libre à ses côtés. Castiel s'y installa immédiatement sous le regard attentif du hunter. Aussitôt, Dean lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Cas, tu es impayable, vraiment !

_ C'est une expression ?

_ Oui !

_ Je vois !

Le hunter retint un nouvel éclat de rire. Il se sentit soudain très bien, mieux qu'il l'avait été depuis longtemps, mais c'était généralement le cas lorsqu'il était aux côtés de l'ange. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son épaule et remonta jusqu'à lui effleurer quelques cheveux à la base du cou.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Cas, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers l'ange.

_ Dean…

Castiel sembla hésiter, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du hunter.

_ Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

_ Dean, je…

Mais les paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de sourire doucement à Dean, cette fois-ci avec bien plus de succès qu'auparavant. Il ressentait bien malgré lui les émotions qui traversaient le hunter et savait parfaitement dans quel maelström celui-ci se trouvait. Entre son devoir d'ange et la présence de Dean, il devait faire un choix. Il aurait voulu expliquer à Dean que la bénédiction papale était importante pour lui, mais l'intensité des pensées de Dean l'en empêcha. Il décida de mettre un terme à cette tempête qui risquait d'être dévastatrice. Après tout, lui aussi s'était langui de Dean, de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, d'être enveloppé dans sa chaleur. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Dean et entrelaça ses doigts.

_ Cas ? s'étonna Dean par le geste d'encouragement de Castiel.

L'ange secoua la tête, ses yeux fixés dans le vert émeraude de Dean. De sa main gauche, il attrapa un pan du col de la chemise et l'attira doucement vers lui. Dean se laissa guider sans protester. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'élargissait à mesure que la distance entre les deux se réduisait. Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher dans un échange chaste.

_ Ca aussi, ça m'avait manqué, soupira Dean avant de reprendre possession de Castiel et d'approfondir le baiser, encouragé par la main de l'ange qui s'était glissée dans son dos et le plaquait lentement contre lui.

_ A moi aussi, Dean, répondit Castiel entre deux baisers.

_ Cas, c'est le meilleur..., reprit le hunter avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, cadeau de Noël au monde !

(***)

_ On aurait dû lui demander de retirer ces âneries, râla Bobby alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour voir les ailes toujours attachées dans son dos.

_ Pas maintenant, cher ami, répondit Crowley d'une voix grave. Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas !

La moquerie qui transpirait de ces paroles ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus le vieil hunter.

_ Quoi ? C'est définitif ? Tu ne peux pas te rendre utile pour une fois ?

_ Tsk tsk tsk, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir !

_ Roi de pacotilles, grommela le hunter.

_ Si tu permets… Je crois que Gabriel a respecté le montage global des anges…

Crowley leva ses sourcils et d'un geste de la main, indiqua à Bobby de lui tourner le dos. A contrecœur, le hunter s'exécuta.

_ Ca va te surprendre, le prévint Crowley en reposant son verre de whiskey sur la table de chevet de Bobby.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les plumes blanches les plus longues. La réaction de Bobby ne se fit pas attendre. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

_ Hey ! protesta-t-il.

_ Parfait, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! s'amusa Crowley. Ne bouge pas, Robert, ça va te plaire.

Il glissa légèrement ses doigts le long des ailes jusqu'à remonter à l'articulation principale. Crowley ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, très fier de lui, en entendant la respiration de Bobby s'accélérer. Il posa sa main libre sur le bas du dos offert et le caressa doucement en petits cercles. Lorsqu'il atteignit la jointure entre l'omoplate et l'aile, le hunter se dégagea violemment.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna-t-il, le visage empourpré en refaisant face au démon.

_ Ce n'est que le début, Robert ! Tu veux être un amour et retirer cette horreur de t-shirt qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Bobby poussa un soupir abattu.

_ Je ne peux pas, finit-il par dire, je ne peux pas l'enlever. Le trou pour les ailes est trop petit…

_ Tssss, siffla Crowley.

Le démon claque des doigts et le vêtement se déchira en mille morceaux.

_ Tu pourrais prévenir ! râla Bobby.

_ Tu ne vas pleurer sur ce lambeau de tissu ! rouspéta Crowley en se saisissant de la casquette du hunter qu'il jeta sur une chaise.

_ Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps de…

_ Oui oui… le coupa Crowley en attrapant Bobby par les poignets.

Il força Bobby à poser ses mains sous sa veste de costume. Plus qu'heureux de se conformer, le hunter glissa ses doigts jusque dans le dos du démon qu'il attira contre lui pour l'embrasser profondément.

_ Enfin ! s'exclama Crowley lorsque le baiser s'acheva.

_ Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on a été interrompus tout à l'heure !

_ La faute à qui ?!

_ Oh, tais-toi, vieille bique !

Bobby se pencha et embrassa Crowley plus profondément, sentant les poils de sa barbe râper contre la sienne. Les mains du démon s'étaient glissées dans le dos de Bobby et avaient entrepris de masser très doucement la base des ailes, provoquant un léger gémissement du hunter.

_ Tu n'as rien entendu, grommela-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mais le rire du démon l'avait titillé. Il décida de rendre la pareille et remarqua bien vite à son grand bonheur que les ailes de démons étaient toutes aussi sensibles que les siennes. Le costume de Crowley se volatilisa quasi-immédiatement, suivi de sa chemise. Seule la cravate resta en place car il savait à quel point Bobby aimait jouer avec elle.

_ Crowley ? souffla Bobby.

_ Hmmm ? répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du hunter.

_ Tes mains sont dans mon dos…

_ Hmmm…

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui est en train de se glisser dans mon pantalon ?

_ J'ai un attribut supplémentaire… chuchota Crowley en souriant.

Il fallut une seconde à Bobby avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de sa queue de diable.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Bobby en s'écartant légèrement. Tu ne comptes quand même pas… ?

_ Je vais me gêner ! ironisa Crowley.

_ Dans tes rêves ! rétorqua Bobby en se saisissant des cornes qui dépassaient du front du Roi des enfers pour le forcer à reculer de quelques centimètres.

Le couinement qui s'échappa des lèvres des Crowley les laissa tous deux bouche bée.

_ Tu n'as rien entendu ! s'exclama le démon dont les joues s'étaient brutalement empourprées.

_ Tu es sensible de la couronne, sa Majesté ? s'étonna Bobby qui palpa la base des cornes d'un air incrédule.

Crowley ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir.

_ … ! s'exclama Bobby alors qu'il sentit une chaleur monter en lui.

_ …, répondit Crowley, cette fois-ci rougissant jusqu'aux pointes des oreilles.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, interloqués.

_ Mon lit, maintenant ! ordonna Bobby en retirant le reste de ses vêtements, imité par Crowley.

_ Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais ! râla ce dernier en sautillant pour retirer ses chaussures.

(***)

_ Tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? lança Sam en caressant délicatement les cheveux de Gabriel.

_ Très ! répondit l'archange, tout sourire.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer ?

_ Hmmmm ,deux secondes…

D'un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, Gabriel ferma les yeux et se calla plus confortablement dans le creux de l'épaule de Sam. Celui-ci s'en accommoda et en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_ J'ai passé les troupes en revues, finit par dire Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard. Cassie et Dean sont en train de se bisouter comme deux ados dans le salon. Je n'en reviens pas que Dean croit toujours être discret !

_ Il faudra bien un jour qu'il nous avoue que lui et Cas en sont à leur troisième base, s'amusa Sam en gloussant.

_ Pfff, ils ont déjà plusieurs home run derrière eux ! rétorqua Gabriel.

_ Commère !

L'archange ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui entraina Sam à resserrer son étreinte et à déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ Tu adores ça, Moose au chocolat !

_ Ce surnom est ridicule.

_ Moui, pas mon meilleur, en effet.

_ Et Crowley ?

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

_ Il prépare un mauvais coup ? demanda Sam, légèrement inquiet et mal à l'aise d'avoir le Roi des démons sous le même toit.

Sa remarque provoqua un grand éclat de rire de la part de Gabriel qui mit plusieurs secondes avant de se calmer.

_ J'espère pour Bobby que ce n'est pas un mauvais coup qu'il prépare !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils sont occupés et profitent des petits cadeaux que je leurs ai offerts ! Ils ont intérêts à me remercier demain matin !

_ Ooookay ! Trop de détails !

_ Tu voulais savoir !

_ Pas ça !

_ Oui bon, trop tard…

Sam soupira profondément.

_ J'ai une blessure à l'âme qui ne guérira jamais, gémit-il d'un air dramatique.

_ Bon sang, tu es en train de devenir aussi chiant que moi ! rétorqua Gabriel en gloussant.

_ Merci !

Ils se laissèrent aller à rire de bon cœur et sombrèrent peu à peu dans un sommeil bien mérité, conscients du peu de temps que la trêve de Noël leur accorderait avant de repartir en chasse contre les monstres millénaires dès le lendemain.

(***)

_ Bobby Singer, fit Crowley d'un ton révérencieux tandis que ses mains caressaient le ventre rebondi du hunter, tu es définitivement plein de ressources.

_ Oh, tais-toi et embrasse-moi avant que je ne décide de t'enfermer dans la cave ! rétorqua Bobby en roulant des yeux.

_ A tes ordres… tu noteras mon grand sens du sacrifice !

_ Noté et apprécié, andouille.

_ Et la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'appeler parce que tu t'ennuyais, essaie de ne pas oublier tes fils et leurs épousent, n'est-ce pas ?!

_ Je vais en entendre parler durant longtemps, c'est ça ?

_ Non, je te rassure. J'en parlerai moins que la manière dont tu m'as si brillamment éjecté du canapé pour m'emprisonner dans ton fichu piège !

_ C'est ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues à parler, Sa Majesté ! rétorqua Bobby en glissant une main derrière la nuque du démon pour lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Ah oui, j'oubliais mon devoir conjugal, plaisanta-t-il.

Il s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser.

_ Joyeux Noël Bobby, souffla Crowley.

Toujours tout sourire, il remit quelques mèches de cheveux de Bobby en place puis se pencha et avec toute la délicatesse qu'il avait apprise auprès du hunter, s'appliqua à l'embrasser tendrement.

~ **FIN** ~

_Notes de l'auteur-bis:  
__- ceci est une oneshot qui devait être une Crowley/Bobby (Crobby) de Noël et qui est à la limite d'être une Crobby de Pâques... désolée pour le temps d'écriture  
- finalement, c'est plus une MOTP qu'une Crobby...  
- oui, il y a plus de Sam/Gabriel (Sabriel) et de Dean/Castiel (Destiel) que de Crobby  
- j'ai quand même essayé de respecter l'esprit de Noël... un peu?  
- j'ai choisi de m'arrêter avant que toute la tradition de Noël ne soit explorée pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle était que je voulais écrire une fic courte (2000-3000 mots) et que je me retrouve déjà avec un gros bébé (14000 mots)  
_- j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu


End file.
